


(Un)Set in Stone

by Anne_L



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, POV Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_L/pseuds/Anne_L
Summary: Forever was truly a cycle.





	(Un)Set in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~
> 
> I wrote this story for a DeLiPa, a Brazilian gay writing challenge usually held on Facebook. This time, we had to write very short stories (less than 999 words) and set in a specific place. Mine was 'Hell', so I chose to do something with Lucifer and Michael (here spelled as Mikhail). Since they live forever, I guess their definition for 'happily ever after' may defer from ours. That was my concept. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it~

Mikhail and the human. The human and Mikhail.

Before he dipped his hand in the Styx dark water, his mind took a moment to reconsider. It was never a good idea to meddle with the future and the outcome might be the opposite of what he hoped for. Disasters had occurred for much less than altering the place certain beings had to be in given a predetermined time frame. 

With a grin, he hoisted a glass orb the size of an eyeball and examined it. Fear of the future was, by definition, for mortals. Immortality would overcome any catastrophes if only you were patient enough to wait, and a few centuries meant nothing for someone who had invested—on and off, of course—the past twenty thousand years on a single goal.

Mikhail and the human, who didn’t seem inclined to die any time soon.

Synchronizing his core’s frequency with that of the device, a faint light began to leak from the orb, expanding its reach and finally swallowing him whole.

How long had it been since last time, five, six centuries? The breaks in between were getting longer, but he remained patient. The issue with that particular break was the human. Mikhail seemed especially interested in that priest and not in the most chaste manner. Although fear indeed belonged with mortals, if one petty emotion had already crawled its way into his insides, it would be no surprise for it to happen a second time. 

He saw the priest’s death, separating present and future by half a decade. Five years stood for nothing more than a couple of seconds, given his perception of time. Anxiety, a third petty emotion, made it feel like an eternity. 

Mikhail and no human. 

Watching the angel’s grief evoked pleasure and awe in him. In those moments, Mikhail slowly started to open himself again for the perspective of being with him. He fast-forwarded to a time frame in which that opening had reached its peak and found himself staring at the two of them in that very spot, facing the Styx. It had taken Mikhail a hundred and fifty-seven years to forget that mortal. Less than two centuries then. 

After throwing the orb back in the river, he couldn’t help but smile. 

He would wait.


End file.
